Naughty Boys
by pasta making leprechaun
Summary: Nanny McPhee Simon has a plan to disgust the new nanny, but he needs Eric. Contains slash, sex between minors and incest. Don't like it, don't read.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Nanny McPhee.

**A/N**: This is my first published document. I hope you like it.

**Warning**: Contain male/ male sex and incest.

**Naughty Boys **

Simon, like always, had a plan, a plan to get rid of the new nanny. This new one had been, well, difficult to distract. And let's face, she was do right weird. I mean freakishly weird. The children even said she was a witch. Ha! As if. Well that's children for you, and their imagination. And if any of these children had an imagination, it was Simon. No matter what this nanny did, no matter how strange things turned out, Simon would not behave. He didn't with the other nannies, and Nanny McPhee was no exception. Of course, there was one other he would have to convince to accomplish this task, but that shouldn't be hard.

Eric was a boy who used his brilliance to cause mischief and mayhem. He'd always admired his older brother for being able to cause panic with such simple ideas. Then again, Simon was envious of Eric for his inventive prowess. If only he could empower himself with the skills of his younger brother, well the outcome would be catastrophic. Just the way he liked it.

Simon entered the children's bedroom to find Eric reading on his bed. He took a moment to stare at his brother's concentrated look, a look that Simon had always loved. Then, without knocking he burst into the room and sat himself on Eric's bed. "What do you want?" he said it as if he was annoyed but Simon knew better. Eric secretly enjoyed these interruptions. Of course, this was not a secret to Simon as these interactions usually led to more interesting and exciting things than reading.

"I have a plan," said Simon confidently.

"Not again," Eric said, apparently not impressed. "What ever it is, it's not going to work. You saw what she did last night, and this morning she made us sick. She's a witch and you know it."

"She's been here for less than 2 day and all ready your giving up? And even witches have a sense of taste, and what we'll be doing will not be tasteful at all," whispered Simon with and evil grin.

Eric listened to the elder's plan with horror and a lot of excitement. He was sure that tomorrow would be terrifying, but he was also sure it would be the best day of his life.

That night, neither boy could sleep as they waited for the sun to rise. And as each boy started to think about the next day's event, they got hard. Their dreams were scattered with haunting images of the other one's face, so when they got up in the morning, they were completely prepared.

They went done to breakfast and ate their pancakes faster than everyone else. Their plan was to do it after breakfast while everyone else was outside. "You two boys will make yourself sick by eating so fast," said Nanny McPhee to Simon and Eric.

"I think you're right," Simon started, "I do feel rather ill."

"Yes me too," Eric chimed in.

"I think Eric and I will just lay down for a few minute," suggested Simon. Eric nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, alright, but come outside for some fresh air when you feel better," said Nanny McPhee.

"Oh we will," said Simon.

Simon and Eric headed upstairs, but instead of going into the bedroom, they headed up another stairs into an empty hallway with a single door at the end of it. Neither Simon nor Eric had ever been in the nanny's room, and were especially afraid to go in it now seeing as the current inhabitant was a witch. They both couldn't fathom what might be in the room.

This is why they were surprised to find the room completely empty. Not even a bed lay in the corner. Simon preferred it this way as it gave them more room to move around. And they would need the room.

Suddenly, lust overcame Simon. He shoved Eric into a wall, and they started to tongue wrestle. Eric loved the taste of Simon's mouth. It was now tasted of bread and syrup from the pancakes, but right now there was a little surprise for Eric. There was a minty taste to his lover's mouth. Eric guessed this was because Simon actually brushed his teeth for once. Eric always wondered how the other boy kept his teeth so white and sparkling when he had such bad dental hygiene.

After a minute of lip smacking, Eric felt something move beneath his beltline. Simon was undoing his pants. Eric quickly threw off his own shirt and then removed Simon's. He kicked off his pants and soon the two of them were naked. Then, Simon pulled away from his brother's lips and started downward. He grasped Eric's member in his mouth and started to suck. Eric moaned in ecstasy as he had a dry orgasm. Both of them stood panting and out of breathe for a moment and then pressed onward.

Simon knocked his partner to the floor. He found it quite interesting to be making out from this angle. He then slowly slid his throbbing member into Eric's tight ass. He heard Eric yelp in pain, and started to remove himself when he heard Eric gasp, "no."

"Are you sure," said Simon with concern for the younger one's well-being.

Eric nodded, "I'm sure."

And with moans from the both of them, they continued. Eric loved the rhythmic movement of his brother. He quickly got used to the tightness in his lower region. In fact he couldn't feel any discomfort, only the motion of Simon, whose hands were now groping his cock.

"I love you," he said as Eric erupted.

"I love you too." Eric panted.

And with a loud moan, Simon came in his brother and slowly slid himself out. The two of them lay panting next to each other when they heard a familiar voice that made them jump out of their skin.

"Oh my," said Nanny McPhee from behind the boys, "It looks like its time for another lesson. "To live and let love."

"W-w-what do you mean?" stuttered Simon.

"I mean that you obviously hiding from the other children. But your love shouldn't be kept a secret. So this lesson is for the other children, to except you. And for you to except yourselves," said the nanny.

Simon and Eric looked at each other. They knew this was going to be a hard lesson to learn, for all of them.


End file.
